Love me Please
by marionme
Summary: she was slowly growing tired of lying to herself. she felt as if each day she allowed him to control her she was losing a part of herself. This is a story that revolves around three main characters and their struggle to find themselves. a/n: a better summary in the first chapter.


I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

**a/n: so the story mainly revolves around three main characters Hungary and my two OCs. This story is a AU and I will be using the countries human name. I am WARNING everyone that the countries are going to be OOC. And many of the other countries will appear. So enjoy and Review Please! I would love to hear from you all. Oh and don't be too mean.**

* * *

I was panting loudly as he thrust into me. My arms were tightly wrapped around him. His face was buried in my chest. It was unbearably hot in the room, even with the air condition on blast I was sweating. One of my hands was wrapped in his almost white hair as he relentlessly pounded into me. I started to arch against him when I felt his mouth on one of my nipples. I gasped and tried to pull away from him but he was determined to torture me.

"G-gil-aaa-hh- pleeease-"was all I could manage to say when he leaned back and pulled me on to his lap, still thrusting into me.

"Come on sweet cheeks say it." he grunted and let out a very quite moan that made my whole body shiver. He was looking at me; his unusual red eyes were darker and clouded. I couldn't help but want to look away, he had no idea what his stare does to people.

"Come on- say it" he was starting to slow down bringing me down from my high. I tried rocking against him but he held my hips still. He loved tormenting me during sex, I think he loved to humiliate me; he always would make me say or do things that I wasn't comfortable with. I closed my eyes and let out a shuttering breath before whispering the words.

"Come on you know I didn't hear that. Say it louder." He thrust up into me to emphasize his point. I yelped in surprise but I refused to say it.

"Why are you being difficult? Don't you want to cum?" I could feel my face becoming hot. I hated when he talked to me like that. He was rubbing one of his fingers against my clitoris now. Oh god. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gilbert please master make me cum, make me your bitch." My eyes were close now and he was pressing his finger against my clitoris and rolling it around his finger.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I was so embarrassed he always made me say dirty things when we're having sex. I hated it so much. Then he pushed me on to the bed and lifted my legs so they were on his pale muscular shoulder. The new angle made him slide into me in a new and deeper angle. I moaned and tried to move but he wouldn't let me.

"Please Gilbert I- n-need you." He only smirked at me, his red eyes almost seemed like they were glowing. Then he pulled back and slammed back in. I saw stars as he continued his hard and fast pace in and out of me. I was screaming now. I didn't like to scream when we were at his place because his brother was always in the next room. But he knew that he knew that I would scream. He just loved seeing me like that screaming and embarrassing myself. I cried because the pleasure was just too much. Gilbert at first was smirking at me but then his face expression changed to his "I am about to cum" face. We were both close.

"F-Fuck so verdammt gut! Shit!" he began moving against me faster and harder. He was definitely going to leave a bruise. His hands were gripping me so hard. I cried out first. While I was having my orgasm he was still pounding into me and only came when I had my second orgasm. He thrust into me a few more times and then collapsed on top of me. We were both panting heavily. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. For a very long moment neither of us tried to move until I heard my phone ring. I let out an exasperated sigh and moved to try to get my phone but he stopped me.

"Ignore it."

"I can't it's probably something important." I tried to push him off of me but he only grunted and shifted so that more of his weight was on me.

"Stop Gilbert you're crushing me." I panted out since he was crushing the air out of me.

"No Just ignore it the person will call later." He moved off of me a little allowing me to breathe but not allowing me to move, he was still in me.

"Gilbert why are you being difficult?"

"I am being difficult? Ha that's funny because I remember that when I told you-"

"Okay I get it. I won't answer it" he was looking down at me. I turned my face away.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look away. Every time I look at you, you turn your face away."

"No I don't "

"Yes you do." He pulled out of me and rolled off to the side. I stayed the way I was for a bit before I decided I needed a shower. I got up but then he grabbed my hands.

"Let me join you."

"No I need to be somewhere afterwards and I can't be late."

"What makes you think you will be late if I joined?"

"I am not an idiot you want to have sex again."

"So."

"You will make me late." I pulled my hands away and made my way towards my duffel bag. I always kept spare cloths and toiletry whenever I came over.

"Whatever. By the way I want you to come over tonight. My friends are coming over and I need you to serve drinks and the usual shit." He was lying on the bed now smoking a cigarette.

"I can't I have work. You know that." I said a little annoyed at what he was saying. What was I to him?

"You still working at that whore house?"

"I t's not a whore house. It's more like a host club."

"Same shit you fuck men for money." That stung but I refused to let myself cry.

"No I would never sale my body for money."

"But you do, they give you money for a good time so what's the difference."

"I told you I don't sleep with my clients I only serve them drinks and talk to them and I never leave with them. I told you that over a millions of time."

"Whatever so are you coming tonight?"

"I told you I have to work. You know I need the money."

"Fine I'll pay you is that good enough for you?"

"No Gilbert I am not some kind of thing that you sleep with and work for you and your friends!" I couldn't take it. I hated when he treated me like I was some kind of whore. Sometimes I wonder if he considered me as his girlfriend. I quickly grabbed what I needed and headed to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I stepped into the shower and began washing myself. I was a little sore so I stayed under the hot spray for a little longer than needed. When I was done I dried myself and lotioned and put deodorant on and made my way out of the bathroom. He wasn't there. Go figures he wouldn't stay and apologize. I put on my spare cloths and stuffed the other one into the bag. I grabbed my phone and checked. The caller was from one of my classmates. I checked the message and replied back that I would be there in a few minutes. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where I saw Gilbert's brother sitting reading a newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal. I didn't say anything to him. We weren't on talking terms anymore. I walked passed him towards the back my head slightly lowered in shame. I know he heard us he always did. He wasn't looking at me but I know what he thought of me. So I left. I made my way towards my car and dropped my stuff in the back. I sat there for a moment just thinking. What was I doing with myself? Why do I keep coming back to him? He clearly didn't care about me. I started to think about a few months ago when things started to get bad between us. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw tear drops land on the stirring wheel. I hated myself for being weak.


End file.
